


Just A Babysitter

by MochiMinWriting



Category: DBSK, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop, TVXQ, jaejoong - Fandom, kim jaejoong - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Jaejoong confesses his love for you.





	Just A Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“I’m going to put Frozen on for you two while we wait for your Mom to pick you up okay?” You laughed as the two little girls cheered and ran behind you.

“Unnie can we have a juice too?”

“Please…” both of the girls chanted trying to convince you to give them a second juice box.

You sighed giving up “okay fine but if your Mom asked I only gave you one.”

After giving them their juice box you sat down to watch the movie with them. Once you realized they were into it and wouldn’t miss you, you slipped out of your seat and into the kitchen. You began the task of cleaning up after having made lunch for the two girls.

Later on, your doorbell was being rung to alert you that it was time for the girls to go home. “Girls get your things” you hurried to the living room only to see they had both fallen asleep. “Awww cuties, now you decide to sleep.” You could have used the break in between homework and lunchtime.

You opened the door expecting their mother but instead, another familiar face appeared. “Hello Jae” you smiled at him.

Jaejoong’s face brightened up as he saw your smile. He was glad to take his sister’s place and pick up his nieces whenever he could because it meant he got to talk to you. “Hello” he greeted back unable to say more.

You were his nieces’ babysitter for almost a year now. He had met you at his nieces last birthday party when you were invited to attend. There you two talked for the evening and little did you know Jaejoong had begun to grow feelings for you.

“I’m sorry the girls fell asleep watching a movie.” You explained as you took him into your living room.

“That’s okay, I will carry them to the car.” He picked up the eldest easily and placed her head on his shoulder.

“I’ll help you” you picked up the smaller of the two girls and followed him out to his car.

As he strapped the eldest in you could tell he had done this many times before.

An elderly woman passed by with a smile on her face as she saw you handing Jaejoong his niece so he could put her inside. “You two are such wonderful parents.”

“Oh no we aren’t” you tried explaining but the old woman kept walking not listening to your remark.

He laughed, liking the feeling of being described as a parent. When he met you face to face again he noticed your blushing cheeks.

Jaejoong liked how caring and friendly you were. He noticed you got along extremely well with his nieces which only added to his infatuation of you. Every time he spoke to you he promised the next time he would ask you for your opinion of him. “How nice of her.”If you felt the same about him as he of you then he would love to go out with you but he was afraid you didn’t think of him in that manner since you never sought out conversation with him unless it pertained to the girls.

“Oh, I forgot to give you their stuff.” You remembered you hadn’t brought their backpacks with you since you had carried them.

“Wait I wanted to-”

“I’ll be right back” you cut him off as you began running back to your home.

He sighed as you once again proved to him that the only way you two talk was when it came to the girls. Only on the day of their birthday party, he had gotten to know you. Then you gave him the time to learn about your hobbies and things you liked.

You came back holding one blue backpack and another purple one. “Could you let your sister know I couldn’t find one of their jackets but I’ll look for it and give it to her next time.”

Jaejoong nodded as he took the bags from you.

“See you Jae” you said your goodbye but Jaejoong stopped you.

“Can we talk for a moment?”

“About the girls?” you asked obliviously.

“No, I want to talk to you about you.”

You were taken aback but agreed nonetheless. “Is there something wrong with the way I take care of them?”

“It’s not that” Jaejoong chuckled before falling into silence. “What do you think about me?”

Your eyes widened at the question “what?”

“Am I your type? Do you find me attractive?”

For a second you thought you were dreaming. You were sure you too had fallen asleep while watching Frozen. That was until you felt Jae’s warm hand on your cheek. “Wh-why do you ask” you stuttered out of nervousness.

“I like you” Jae confessed realizing it would be the only way for you to understand.

“Oh” you exhaled in realization. You had never thought of him in that manner. Jaejoong was so handsome and famous while you were just a babysitter. You didn’t even think it was possible to think of him in that way. “I’m just a babysitter.”

He nodded, “that’s why I like you. I already know you are a caring person full of love for children that are not your own. It makes me a bit jealous to see how much attention you give my nieces when I am trying to talk to you.”

“Jae I never thought this could happen so I didn’t think of you as anything but the girl’s uncle.” Your eyes scanned him from head to toe only to reestablish what was already known. “I mean of course you are handsome, everyone thinks so.”

“But do you?”

You nodded as your cheeks began to gain color.

He found this cute and irresistible. “Then would you like to go out with me sometime?”

“On a date?”

“Of course.”

“I would love to” you smiled.

Just then the eldest of the girls woke up hearing the last bit of the conversation. “Unnie you like Uncle Jae? He likes you too!”


End file.
